The present disclosure relates to techniques for checking out at a retail store, and more specifically, to automated techniques for simultaneously identifying a customer and items presented for purchase.
In some stores, items presented when a customer is checking out are identified by a bar-code reader that reads a bar-code of the item and identifies the item. In many of these stores, a customer or store associate presents the items serially (i.e., one at a time) to the bar-code reader. Items without bar-codes (e.g., grapes) are identified by a person, who inputs the identification into a check-out system (e.g., a cash register).
In some other stores, items are placed in a scan tunnel system that may identify items without requiring a person (e.g., a customer or store associate) to present each item individually. In current scan tunnel systems for checking out customers, many cameras are utilized to increase the likelihood that items are successfully identified by at least one camera. Multiple (e.g., two to four) belts may also be used to reorient items during scanning In these scan tunnel systems, the items are identified serially as each item passes through a scanning zone. Multiple cameras and belts increase the cost of these tunnel systems. In addition, the items being purchased must still be transferred by the customer or a store associate from the customer's basket to the scan tunnel belt. Further, items are sometimes not identified by the scan tunnel system, requiring that a person (e.g., a store associate) intervene to identify the item and allow completion of the transaction.
Therefore, there is a need for continuing to improve the customer experience, expedite checkout and minimize intervention from store personnel.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. Elements disclosed in one embodiment may be utilized with other embodiments. The illustrations referred to here should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted. Also, the drawings are often simplified and details or components omitted for clarity of presentation and explanation. The drawings and discussion serve to explain principles discussed below, where like designations denote like elements.